Moment of Happiness
by Twilight Majic
Summary: With everything done and over with, it is time to hold a fiesta! "Will you marry me?" "...Yes." Looks like there is more to celebrate then just the defeat of Chakal. One-shot short story.
1. Disclaimer

_**DISCLAIMER**_

I don't not own anything or make money off this. Only the idea(s), changes, and any OCs that may show up are what I can claim. Everything else belongs to their respective owners!

_**SUMMARY**_

With everything done and over with, it is time to hold a fiesta! "Will you marry me?" "...Yes." Looks like there is more to celebrate then just the defeat of Chakal. One-shot short story.

_**NOTES**_

Finally! After 2+years and lacking motivation to write or edit my projects, i finally got a spark back and used it to relight my passion. This is a small short story that i used to light the flame. If any of my old viewers are still alive and remember me, i just wanted to say that i am back and that i never gave-up on my babies. Each day i had longed to write and edit but just lacked the conviction. Now that i'm back, everyone will start seeing more stories made by me and any old works will finally be completed.

Hope everyone enjoys this little story idea that hit me from no where after watching the movie.

P.S. _**THIS IS A SISTER FIC TO A FUTURE FIC I WILL BE WRITING! SO KEEP A HEADS UP IF YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE!**_


	2. Celebration!

"Will you marry me?"

"...Yes."

Music filled the air that surrounded San Angel. The townsfolk were all gathered around the church, kicking up dirt, as they fell into the trance the song casted. Even I fell into the tempo; feet tapping to the beat, body swaying, and my hair twirling with each move.

This was the happiest moment of my life.

If someone ever told my past self of everything that would happen to me, I would have laughed and turned away, hair whipping before swaying along my back, as I left the person behind. Here I was though, enjoying myself as I watched my hometown have one of the best _fiestas_ it has ever held. Looking through the crowd, I spotted the _guittarista_ strumming the strings of his instrument with his long nimble fingers. Off to the side near the food table, one could see the town's hero sipping on a cup of punch, letting out loud and deep laughs. _"Now, this just won't do."_

Making my way to Manolo, who had stopped playing to dance, I could see his face clearer. The biggest smile I have ever seen graced his face. The man was surrounded by his family, all having fun, him holding his mother's hand as they danced. Tapping _Senora_ Sanchez's shoulder, I held out my hand. With a small smile, the woman passed over her son and we fell into each others' steps.

"How does it feel to see your mother?"

"It is wonderful! I've missed mama so much! Did you know even now she smells of flowers?"

Giggling, I shook my head to let him know that I didn't. I had to keep him distracted long enough for me to reach our destination. It only took minimal effort, but the goal I aimed for was finally in my sight and with a quick accurate grab, I pulled Joaquin into our circle.

"Wha-?!"

Now I was really laughing, the largest male had such confusion on his face, but it was brief as he finally realized where he was.

"Maria! Manolo!"

With a laugh of his own (Manolo giving one as well), the man proceeded to dance with us. To think that with everything we have dealt with due to La Muerte and Xibalba's bet has led to this. While I was angry with them for putting the fate of two realms into our hands, I couldn't regret everything that happen. Tears were shed and hearts were broken, but in the end, it led to everything righting itself out and having my beautiful boys finally become the men they were destined to be. It was with that thought that I pulled away from them and backed up to watch.

Where Manolo was very happy with his family, he was absolutely glowing now; Jaoquin not far behind. The _guitarrista_ had moved closer to the soldier, where he rested his head on the man's shoulder. Joaquin held the smaller man tighter, swaying to the last bit of music that reached our ears. It was only around the end of the song that he pulled arms width away from Manolo, causing the man to look up, and proceeded to use one hand to caress his cheek before pulling him close and claiming the lips of his new husband.

Yes...Seeing the two so full of life was the happiest moment I could ever wish to have.


End file.
